The Devil's Dilemma
by Feeshfeesh
Summary: Emmett is the son of the Devil. In order for him to assume the title himself, he must have a wife, or someone to carry on his bloodline. Rosalie is a single mother, who has dedicated her life to her daughter Anna. Emmett stumbles upon this small family and becomes attached. However, he later finds out that he must choose between his destiny, and the people closest to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up once again to the smell of burning bacon and the fire alarm ringing in my ears. _Shit! _Anna's trying to cook again. Anna was nine and known for being the most persistent and determined child in the world. You see, when she was five, she announced that when she was older she would be the best chef in the world. And you may be thinking '_Aww, she knows her dreams_". But _ohh no_, its not cute when you've walked in to see most of the cooker on fire, the floor covered in raw chicken and cooking oil, and a nine year old running around with a vegetable knife. _That's disturbing_.

I leapt out of bed, staggered to my door, and launched myself down the hallway to the main room. Barreling through the door, I came to see Anna with egg shells in her frizzy blonde hair, my apron dwarfing her petite body, and a spatula in hand feverishly beating the frying pan to try and put the flame out. Brilliant. I marched over, grabbed hold of the handle on the pan and dumped it into the running water of the sink, please to hear the distinct sizzle of the pan cooling. I turned around to face my daring little daughter, watching an impish smile grow on her face, before she sneezed, catapulting a small white shell out of her nose. I raised my eyebrow at her, puffing my own blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Why is it you always wait for me to be asleep before you try burning the house down?" I asked absentmindedly, whilst turning to survey the bomb city that used to be my kitchen. The once white flowery walls had been home to many cooking disasters created by Anna, and had now turned a peculiar shade of brown over the years, illuminated by the morning glow coming through the window. The island had turned into an equipment table for Anna to easily find her weapon of choice whilst torturing innocent ingredients. The floor was covered in the rest of the egg shells and bacon wrappers. Fortunately the rest of the kitchen remained unharmed. I looked back once again to Anna who was now untying the apron and giggling silently at me. I marched over to her, bent down and tickled her senseless, hearing her delighted giggles and shrieks echoing the the open plan living area, whilst she squirmed in my arms.

"You're a little monster you know!" I growled at her. "Go wash the mess out of your hair, and if you're lucky you may have real food waiting for you when you come back." She grinned and nodded and skipped out of the kitchen. What she did was wrong, but her heart was in the right place. I went to clean up the cooker and pondered over my life.

My name is Rosalie Hale, or to my family 'Rose'. I am 29, I live in my two bedroom apartment in Seattle, with my daughter Anna. We live comfortably with Anna going to school on a regular basis and my decent paying teaching job in her school. She was the present I received after a bar crawl I attempted on my last night in college. Her father Royce, my ex, doesn't want to know her, despite all the attempts I've made at trying to get him to just talk to her. It's not like I'm asking for his money, I just want her to know her father. But it doesn't matter, we don't need him, or anyone else for that matter.

Finishing the cleaning, I started on the pancakes, expertly flipping them in the pan. It had always been my dream to open up a cafe, but decided to go to college as I didn't have the resources -or the guts- to do so. Then came Anna and any chance of starting the cafe up went out the window. I didn't mind working at the school, I loved kids, but they could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. I snapped back to reality when I saw the clock. _Dammit!_ I sighed.

"We're going to be late for school!" I warned Anna down the hall. I heard some stumbling and a squeak as my response. Not long after she ran back in fumbling with her clothes, flicking her now clean hair out of the way. She grabbed one of the pancakes I had just set on the table an ran back into her room. I scarfed down my own breakfast and ran to the shower to quickly scrub myself clean. I picked out a plain blue dress and matching shoes and shimmied into my clothes -_ It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone anyway._

Anna and I met by the door. "Got everything?" she nodded, "Okay, lets go." I replied. We clambered into my little beetle and set off.

"So what made you decide to try cooking again? I thought you had given up on the idea...?" I questioned, with my fingers mentally crossed.

"No never!" She shook her head vehemently, "I just was just thinking that you do it all yourself, along with the washing, the cleaning, the ironing, the tidy-"

"Okay! I get the point!" I grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and grinned back.

"You know, you could try and date, I mean, I wouldn't mind..." She trailed off, probably noticing the look on my face.

"Where did _that_ come from?!" I was shocked, never in my life did I think my nine year old daughter would come up with something like that.

"It's just that all my friends have two parents, and I don't want you to be lonely!" She hurriedly explained.

"Sweetie, I'm happy being single, I'm not lonely." I said carefully "What would make you think I was?"

"Nothing, nothing...We're here!" She clearly did not want to talk about it anymore.

I parked in the lot and kissed Anna goodbye, before she skipped over to her friends. Taking a few deep breaths I made my way to the entrance of the school to sign in. _Did Anna want a father figure in her life? Was that why she was encouraging me to date?_ On my way in I was greeted by Alice, our Kindergarten teacher, and one of my closest friends.

"Hey Rose" she smiled behind her glasses.

"Hey Alice, have a good summer?" I replied.

"It was great thanks, Jazz and I went to Paris for a week" she grinned. _Lucky her_, I thought. Jasper was her husband, completely gorgeous and totally adored Alice. It was heartwarming to see them together as they balanced each other out, Alice with her bubbly, energetic attitude, and Jasper's calm, easy going personality.I was immensely jealous of their relationship, but was glad to be single. Looking after Anna was hard enough without the added drama of a boyfriend.

"That's sounds lovely," I said as Angela, my class room assistant waved frantically to me.

"Excuse me Alice."

I hurried over to Ange, "What is it?" I questioned, whilst looking for the source of the problem.

"Tommy Anderson has eaten the crayons and thrown up over Lily Walton." She grimaced.

I sighed._ Oh yes, I love my job_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmett!" I heard a deep call echoing through the halls, "Get in here!"  
I was in the library with Jessica...I think her name was, and we were really getting into it. The library was my safe haven, not beacuse of the books of course. But because the overstuffed plush sofas surrounded by rich burgandy walls lined with shelves of books seemed to provide a sense of privacy.

I heaved a sigh and pushed her off me, onto the other side of the sofa. She gave me a glare and huffed, pushing herself off the sofa and stalking out of the room, probably to find someone else to make out with. I didn't know the names of half of these girls, but I didn't care, they helped me scratch an itch, and they got to say they were with the son of the devil. Win-Win right? Besides, they didnt seem to mind, I grinned.

I made my way out of the door and down the halls to my fathers office, brushing my fingers against the dark wood pannelling of the walls, which added to the slightly gothic theme of the house. Knocking insistenly before I marched in, I pushed the door back to see my father reading some files, _This cant be good. _

"I swear if this is about the newcomers, it wasn't me..." I warned, whilst making my way over to the two black leather seats before the dark oak desk. My father peered up at me through his glasses with a raised eyebrow and carefully removed them, relaxing back in his chair.

"No, this isn't about the newcomers, although I would like to know what's happened now." _Crap. _

Oh, nothing. It's fine now." I stuttered. He didn't usually care about what happened to his children, he just cared whether he had to clean it up at the end of the day. We had alot of freedom, my brother and I. Well, we used to anyway, that was before Edward had to go and get himself married. Bella, his wife, keeps him on a tight leash now. Which sucks since we used to have so much fun. They now live in their own wing of the manor, and I only see him at family gatherings or work relating meetings. My poor little brother, married at 24. Such a bad way to go.

"I'm going to be honest with you, the time has come for me to hand over the kingdom." My eyes widened. "You knew this day was coming Emmet!" He warned. "However, I don't think that would be wise of me, as recently it has come to my attention that the way you act has begun to shame the image of our family among the people." He stated frankly, "You're a grown man now Emmett, it's time to grow up. Your actions are rash and childish, and someone else almost always ends up getting hurt. You're going to rule over the world for pity's sake! All I do! All of this," He gestured around him,"Will be your responsibility! You can't go around sleeping with any girl you wish! Or continuing with your ridiculous pranks! You behave irresponsibly, and i'm sick of it, I've been incredibly lenient with your duties, but you've taken advantage of that. It's time for you to wake up and smell the coffee, you're in no way prepared for the future in front of you, and until I see any improvement, I'm sorry, but I can't let you take control." He finished with a huff.

I could only sit there flabbagasted, I'm pretty sure my jaw even dropped halfway through his outburst. I blew out a gust of breath and ran a hand through my hair, feeling it already messy from my activites earlier. That did not help my case. My emotions shifted from shock to anger. How dare he judge me? I deserve to _live_ before I become my fathers lapdog, sitting behind a fancy desk, going through paperwork all day; surrounded by boring old men reporting on the 'income' from our 'guests' who have _so_ _willingly _retired from their lives upstairs.

"This is bullshit, Father! You can't keep me from my destiny, I was born to rule this place! Of course I have been doing to my duties! I have been doing multiple jobs at once, including picking up the slack that your dear Edward has left. Tell me, what do _you_ think dear _Eddykins _does all day? 'Cause it _certainly_ isn't taking care of kingdom! You know full well he stays holed up in his quarters all day screwing his hag of a wife!" I exclaimed, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for insulting Bella. "And you're judging _me_ for what I do in my spare time! You're such a freaking hypocrite! You think we don't all know about _your_ 'out of office' activities, huh?" I added with little air quotations. "Where you disappear off for hours on end without a word, with the first bimbo you can find! And you have the guts to accuse me of being irresponsible, when I am just like my father!" I hissed.

"This isn't about your brother or I, Emmett! Stop trying to turn the tables!" He bellowed, standing up and slamming his fist on the desk. This only made me glare at him more."_You _are the one who will be running the kingdom when I step down. _You _are the one who will be held responsible for its failure! Not Edward! I'm warning you now, if you don't start doing your job like you're meant to, your ass will be kicked out of here so fast you won't be able to even blink!" He took a deep breath and continued calmly, "Now, I will speak with your brother about his misdeameanors. But you must focus on what _you_ have to do."

I sighed, clearly not going win this one. "What would you have me do Father?" I muttered dejectedly. When my father had his mind set on something, he didn't relax until he had accomplished it. I knew that from experience.

He smiled, obviously appeased by my acceptance. "First, you must create an heir." My face must have displayed my outrage as he continued quickly, "Or at least have a wife ready to procreate with. We need to have a stable rule over the kingdom, in case anything were to happen." He insisted.

"Jeez, Dad. You don't beat around the bush do you?" I sighed once again. He grinned at this and relaxed back in his chair. I couldn't believe this. "I have centuries to have a kid, and you want me to have one _now? _Where are you suddenly deciding to disappear off to?" I narrowed my eyes. His face suddenly seemed to age thousands of years.

"I'm tired Emmett, I'm getting old." I looked at him crazily, but he ignored my look and continued on, "I've been doing this job for almost two thousand years, It's time for me to step down. I want to work on things with Esme. Perhaps where she doesn't look at me with hatred as I walk into a room." He gave me a wry smile.

"...Being faithful might dramatically improve things." I said with a snarky tone.

"Emmett!" He barked, glaring at me fiercly again.

"Right! Sorry!" I raised my hands up in surrender. "Anyway, getting back on topic..." Wanting to get rid of my fathers burning eyes, "Where do you expect me to find a chick willing to carry my kid?" I still thought this idea was absurd.

"I always find earth to have a healthy range of women to fulfill my needs" He smirked. My face contorted in disgust. That was horrifying news for anyone to hear from their father.

"Ugh, TMI Dad! I'm leaving now! Jeez." I said whilst rising out of my chair. He rose too and we walked over to the door, he then proceeded to hold it open for me and clap his hand on my shoulder in goodbye. I was halfway out the door when he called my name again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It would be best if you restrained from messing around with anymore girls whilst your looking for a spouse. I doubt it would go down very well with your lucky lady, if she found out that you've accomplished sleeping with every woman you know." He smirked and shut the door. I took the hint, no more tarnishing the dear family name. I growled and turned to walk down the hallway, almost calling out Jessica's name to get her to come back and save me from this nightmare. _  
_


End file.
